Megaman Rebirth (game)
Megaman Rebirth is a Megaman game made by Capcom along with Dreams Inc. released for the Wii U, the game follows the event of a story released before the game with the same name. Story Rock, Roll, Blues, Forte along with a new member of the team, Tempo, also known as Quake Woman, have been trying to fight a new mysterious threat known as Z along with Dr. Light and a reformed Dr. Wily, however, Z hasn't attacked for some time and CopCam hasn't received any threat so far. The group is happy but also think it's suspicious until the moment Z comes back with an army of Zedroidds that take the city by surprise. Dr. Light finds out that Z wants the core inside Megaman, known as "Light Core" and filled with power that would take time to replicate, and that he has already fabricated a prototype for his own Light Core, he just needs some more parts which he is planning to take from the city by deploying 4 Zettas, powerful robots fabricated by him, who invade different parts of the city in the search for parts. Dr. Light decides to send the team of 5 to stop Z and save the city! After defeating the 4 Zettas the character is called to Dr. Light's lab where they're told they have traced Z's hideout and are sent there, only to find it's a trap and find themselves in a room where they have to fight a copy of themselves while the chamber is drilling down before the chamber hits the core of the Earth and burns the character alive. If you win, you'll be called back to Dr. Light's lab where you find out that the 4 Zettas are back to fighting condition and that Z has deployed 4 more Zettas to invade the city. After defeating all of the 8 Zettas you receive a call from Z, who congratulates you and declares that you are worthy enough to battle him, so he sends you the coordinates for his actual fortress and challenges you to enter. After battling through 4 stages (which you can actually play in whatever order you want) you'll go to a Rematch Stage that works differently from normal Rematches, as you fight the bosses all at once as they take turns and tag out every so often, eventually combining for short combo attacks once you take out 4 of them. After beating the rematches you'll go through a small section reminiscant of Megaman 8 where you'll have to use the Boss Weapons to complete small challenges and after that you'll find that Zero has fled to his underground bunker where you fight him one last time as he inserts the Light Core into himself, making him more powerful but unstable, until the bunker starts collapsing and the player finishes off Zero by kicking him into a capsule that locks itself as the bunker buries it underground. After Z is taken care of Light says that he may have the ability to reprogram Zetas and repair them but it'll take some time, and that even though Z was buried underground it's highly possible that one day in the future he might be rediscovered and freed again. After that the credits roll and show the new repaired Zetas living a normal life. Once the credits end there's a scene showing a destroyed and old version of the collapsed fortress where a group of armed soldiers led by a mysterious man enter anjd explore until finding the capsule, where they proceed to open it and stare as the robot inside opens its eyes and spreads some sort of fumes across the room as it cracks a sinister grin. Gameplay The game play similarly to other Megaman games, you choose a boss and fight through their stage until reaching them and fighting them, however this game also introduces many new features. The first feature is the fact that you can now play as 5 characters, each one with their own special abilities and stats, for example, Megaman can use his Mega Ball from Megaman 8, Roll can wall-jump and Protoman can use his shield. However, out of these 5 characters, only 2 can copy abilities: Megaman and Bass. The second feature is the addition of meelee, but you can't use it freely. When you get close to an enemy you can engage in battle in "Meelee Mode" where each opponent gets their own little health bar, these fights are short and can end after a few hits or by simply rolling away from the enemy. In these fights you can punch, kick, roll and block and sometimes these fights are necessary to beat an enemy. Meelee Mode can also be accesed in a boss battle, if you manage to deplete the boss' health bar in Meelee Mode, they will be stunned for a brief moment, letting you attack them directly with your main weapon. Similar to Megaman 7, you start with 4 of the bosses and you unlock the other 4 after beating an Interlude Stage, however, you do not only get the other 4 boss battles, but the old 4 that you have defeated before go back and you'll have to fight them again, however, this time they'll be attacking some place else and will have a brand new challenging moveset, these fights are known as "Round 2s". This game also includes an extra challenge, which is beating the Robot Masters without using any weapon or Charge Shot, if you complete this challenge with every Zetta (except Round 2s if you already completed the challenge with their Round 1s), Dr. Light will be able to recover the body of the robot and trace back their fabrication place to a brand new extra stage that can grant you an extra weapon. Characters Playable Zettas Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Mega Man Games Category:Dreams Inc. Category:Capcom Category:Wii U Games